broken reflection
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » first place : roxasnaminéaxel : drink until you die.


B_ro_k**en** r**efl**_ec_tion 

-- - ---- - --

**Drink**,_ dance_. Sip, _slur_.  
Just give him the keys; he **knew **what he _was_ doing.  
It was **simple** as a **car crash.  
**-- - ---- - --

She was dying, blood running down her pale, porcelain skin. Tears coming out of her pretty blue eyes, she couldn't think, comprehend what had just happen to her. She was dying and it was his entire fault. She was broken, everything was broken. She used to be so beautiful an angel, but now she was just a freak that made it out alive of a car crash. She closed her eyes as the ambulance took her away, she was dying and he was nowhere to be found.

He was hiding, remembering, touching the broken edges of his bottle, staring at the two cars and the collision that he had caused. He took one last sip of his intoxicating beverage, and then crashed it on the ground, shattering the memory of the night. They were still examining his car, it was totaled, he noted dryly. Walking past the police man he stared at the passenger seat, his eyes widened and he fell to the ground. What had he done?

-- - ---- - --

It felt like a dream, the dancing and the laughing. It was all just one beautiful dream. He had seen his best friend drink plenty of times, so why couldn't he? He walked slowly over to the punch bowl that he and the mischievous boy had spiked moments before, when she grabbed his hand. He looked up at the girl about to scowl at her, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at her; she was radiant. He blushed, looking down at his amazing shoes. She giggled a bit she had never been so straightforward with him before, or with anyone else for that matter. She grabbed his hand, pulling him along to dance with her. He smiled, shaking his head with embarrassment but he couldn't resist that small, radiant smile that she gave him.

"It is your birthday after all," he said, still staring at his shoes.

"Thank you," she beamed.

-- - --

He sat with her, holding her hand as red streams of blood ran down his forehead. She didn't open her eyes and he didn't move. Tears ran down his cheeks, they tended to his wounds and he constantly asked questions about her. They would not answer one. He cried; his tears falling on her pastel skin. She was dying and there was nothing he could do. He put her hand to his lips. Her eyes opened suddenly and she screamed.

They pushed him back, rushing to the girl's aid. He let go of her hand and watched them worked on her wounds. She screamed again in pain. He flinched; the tears streaming down his face. He put his head in his hands forcing the noise out, but he could still hear it as plain as day. She was in pain and it was all his fault.

The ambulance went faster, but time seemed to stop. She was dying, he was crying and he was nowhere to be found.

-- - ---- - --

He sat with her, holding her hand as red streams of blood ran down his forehead. She didn't open her eyes and he didn't move. Tears ran down his cheeks, they tended to his wounds and he constantly asked questions about her. They would not answer one. He cried; his tears falling on her pastel skin. She was dying and there was nothing he could do. He put her hand to his lips. Her eyes opened suddenly and she screamed.  
They pushed him back, rushing to the girl's aid. He let go of her hand and watched them worked on her wounds. She screamed again in pain. He flinched; the tears streaming down his face. He put his head in his hands forcing the noise out, but he could still hear it as plain as day. She was in pain and it was all his fault.  
The ambulance went faster, but time seemed to stop. She was dying, he was crying and he was nowhere to be found.

"Axel!" the radiant girl squealed with joy, jumping into the redhead's arms. "You came!"

Axel smirked at the girl, laughing as he ruffled her hair. "Do you think I'd miss your sixteenth birthday?"

"Of course not," she giggled.

He thought she had too much punch. He looked at his redheaded best friend with envy.  
"I'm going get something to drink, okay Naminé?"

She nodded, her attention turning quickly back to the red head, chatting and laughing. But the red-head's eyes followed him overlooked. He smiled softly at the blonde, listening to her amazing stories, only half listening.

He slumped down next to the punch bowl, a frown glued upon his face. He crossed his arms, mumbling. He closed his eyes, like he often did when he was upset. The party was about to be filled with under age drinkers and he was sulking. He couldn't help but laugh. He would be the one sulking at a time like this, he found himself staring at the punch bowl. It was only one drink, what could possible happen? He smiled as he took of his first drink, but not his last. The substance frizzled down his throat. He smirked, it was luscious.

-- - ---- - --

He stared at her blood on his car for the longest time, seconds turn to minutes; minutes to hours. But he couldn't move, he closed his eyes; crying. Boys weren't suppose to cry, they were suppose to protect their princesses, not crash into their best friend and watch them crash into the wind shield. He was supposed to go with her on the ambulance, watching helplessly as she died. But he ran without a scratch on him, he left her to die. He hated himself for it, he hated the jealousy he felt and the hatred he had. They were supposed to be best friends. Friends don't slam into friend's car; attempting to kill that friend. He had broken it, broken it all into a million pieces. She was dying and it was all his fault; he couldn't face them.

It was too late, she couldn't be saved, she was a hopeless case. She wanted them to just let her die because she didn't have anything anyways. It was stolen by one drink, that turn into two drink then four more. She screamed in pain again, they injected her with something, soothing her but not stopping the pain or the blood. She was dying, she was only sixteen and she was dying. She had so much she had wanted to do; she had not time left to do it. With all her strength she reached up staring into the green eyes that she used to dream about. She reached for his hand which he slowly gave to her, she squeezed it tight.

"Save…Roxas…." Her voice was weak and it took all of her power to keep her eyes open. "Love…him enough…for both of us…" her voice drifted off. "Don't….regret…" she couldn't go on the pain was destroying her. She tried to smile at him, but it came out a demented frown. Red blood trickled down her forehead her porcelain skin was paled with death and covered in blood. His tears fell on her face, slowly her grip on his hand loosen then fell lifeless to the floor.

It was the beginning of the end for him.

They pushed him back and he slumped down without blinking his eyes were frozen on her eyes. He heard voices, but he couldn't hear the voices behind them he couldn't hear anything of them. His stomach felt nauseas his red hair fell in his face as the vomit hit the floor. They had finally arrived at the hospital a moment too late.

- ---- - --

'She would make a pretty angel,' he thought as he went back to the crime scene. He stared at his best friend, the person that had caused this whole mess. The mess that had lost Namine's life, he swallowed hard; he couldn't think about it let alone talk about it. He put his arm on his best friend's shoulder, the boy looked up at him, his face was cover in tears and blood. He looked at Axel then back at his car, staring at the damage.

Unspoken apologies were made, unspoken regrets were thought upon. He couldn't say anything to make this better; he had killed the only person he had loved. He couldn't forgive himself; he couldn't say anything to his best friend. He could only cry drunk and lonely tears. His best friend stood with him, unsure what to do or say.

---- - --

Axel was right, she was a beautiful angel, but Roxas would never see that. He could only see her cold lifeless body in a coffin, because of him. She would never laugh again; he couldn't whisper the words he wanted to say for so long. For she wouldn't hear them, she was gone and it was his entire fault. He could blame the drinks, he could blame Axel, but at the end of the day it was only him and it was all him. He couldn't change that, dead was dead. He placed a rose in her coffin, tears falling from his face.

"Happy birthday Naminé," he whispered. He couldn't bring himself to say anything else, sobs overtook him.

"Don't worry," Axel said, hugging him. "We'll meet again, in the next life."

Roxas sniffled; he had never felt so pathetic. He squeezed Axel; he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"I hope so."

They watched the coffin close, she was gone forever; but she would never be forgotten. She was sixteen, she was beautiful and now because of a reckless boy she was dead. He could never forget, he would never take a drink again.

---- - ------ - ------ - ------ - --

**for Airica Adriene's contest.  
at long fucking last tis done.**  
_excuses for this being so crappy involve.:  
sickness, best friend in hospital, and i just  
didn't wanna finish it.  
_**apply those standard disclaimers; and  
damn it review. **


End file.
